


In Mystery Lost

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatnna doesn't know how to approach it</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Mystery Lost

She sat and looked over it for hours. A simple problem, with no simple solution apparently.

It wasn't as if she didn't know all the angles here. She had studied the subject intently. She knew her own mind on everything involved.

Yet she, who could walk out on stage a delight thousands with magic, both stage and real, could not see a way to master this obstacle to what she wanted.

When the subject came up she just knew she was going to freeze, and say the wrong thing.

Maybe she shouldn't open her mouth.

Or maybe...her eyes flicked upward, taking in the festive decorations of the WatchTower.

“You wanted to see me, Zee?” came the low rumble of a voice as he stepped clear of the concealing shadows.

She turned, looking at him for a long moment, before licking her lips. She nodded, stepped into his space with a brief look up that made him glance that way. She then grabbed his head and kissed him, honoring the tradition of mistletoe. After a brief hesitation, gauntlet-clad hands cupped her close, and he took charge of the kiss. All the reasons they shouldn't do this gave way to one moment brought on by an errant parasitic plant sprig.

Maybe opening her mouth was the best idea yet.


End file.
